Growing Up
by Allie357
Summary: A new Duaghter of Eve takes a tumble into Narnia during the Golden Age. She meets all the royals and falls hard for the Just King. Peter isn't willing to let his baby brother grow up and with an impending attack on Narnia, this makes it all the worse. R
1. Discoveries

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Narnia. I only own Kaylee and the newest character.

A/N: Edmund gets a romance in this story. This is during the Golden Age when all were ruling before they came back. Kaylee is in this story as well. This popped into my head and I decided to write about it. So, here it goes.

--

Cassandra Sanders, or Cassie, was a fifteen year old girl from Dallas, Texas. Brown hair was consatntly falling in front of her bright green eyes and fair face. She wasn't stunningly beautiful but wasn't ugly either. She wasn't a genius but she wasn't a ditz. She wasn't popular at school but everyone didn't hate her. She didn't have adventures or get dates often. You could say she was a regualr plain Jane girl of 2008. One thing she did think was different about her than the other girls was she had an enormous amount of bad luck and couldn't seem to get any good luck. It was like when she was a baby, she'd broken a few mirors and crossed a few black cats without knowing and cursed herself for all eternity.

She had on a simple green t-shirt and black hoody sweat jacket with a pair of jeans. While walking to the bus to go to school it began to rain. Shaking her head, she flipped on her hood and thought _It never rains here. Why does it have to start as I happen to be walking to the bus? Just my luck… _It began raining harder and she ran to find shelter to protect her school books. She did _not _want to pay for those. Tripping she dropped her books and fell face first into the hard, wet concrete.

As she braced herself for impact she closed her eyes tight. When she fell, the ground was no longer wet. In fact, it wasn't even hard. It felt like dirt. Opening her eyes Cassie found it was dirt and that she was surrounded but dozens of trees with leaves turning bright reds, oranges, and yellows. Her eyes widened as she stood up and brushed herself off. "Whoa. Where am I?" she said aloud to herself.

"Why, you're in Narnia, dear," a male voice said from behind the bushes.

"Who said that?" she yelled spinning wildly.

"I did," said the beaver as he walked out from behind the bush. Said the beaver?!

"Ah! It talks!" she shrieked.

"Well, of course I do," he said giving Cassie a strange stare.

"No, no, no. Beavers don't talk. That means I'm dreaming," she persuaded herself. "Ow!" she cried as she pinched her arm. She paused a moment. "Okay, so if I'm not dreaming then that means…" She gasped just before she finished her sentence. "…I've finally cracked! Just like Grandma Georgia. Oh, jeez. There going to give me a nice squishy room and some nice pills and I'll never see the light of day again…" All the while Mr. Beaver started at the girl as if she _were _insane.

"Look, I've got to take you back to King Peter. You've been brought here for a reason and he should know what to do. Come along now."

"Oh, no. I am nnot going anywhere with an imaginary talking beaver." She turned to walk away but hit her head on a low lying branch. Falling back, she hit her head again and passed out.

"Great," Mr. Beaver grumbled. It was getting late and by the time he got back to the castle and brought help back it would be dark.

"Beaver!" a woman's voice called. "Beaver, where are you?" Another beaver came out of the bushes. She saw him and the girl and asked, "Who is that?"

"I'm not really sure but I'm sure King Peter will want to know about this," he explained to his wife. "Mother, will you fetch Orieus and King Edmund to bring her back to Cair Paravel?"

"Sure, darling. Sure. I'll be back shortly."

"What's going on?" a fox said as he emerged from the depths of the forest.

"There's a new daughter of Eve here in Narnia," Mrs. Beaver explained.

"Another?" he questioned. "Well, this should be interesting," he mumbled as Mrs. Beaver waddled away to go and get help. "I wonder why she's here. King Peter and Queen Kaylee will know."

And for about two hours they sat with the unconcsiuos teenager. It was getting darker and darker and the sun was almost set as Orieus the Centaur and King Edmund the Just rode in with the news from Mrs. Beaver. "Beaver," Edmund said, "What is this you say about a new Daughter of Eve here in Narnia?" The sixteen year, old brown-haired King then got a veiw of the unconsious girl lying in the dirt.

"She, uh, hit her head, Sire," Beaver explained as Edmund nodded. "Twice."

"Right. Well let's get her to the castle and we'll wake Peter, Susan and Kaylee and let them talk to her. Orieus nodded and as picked up Cassie and started toward the kingdom with Edmund riding skillfully in tow.

--

"Peter! Kaylee! Wake up!" Edmund yelled lighting the lantern in the married couple's room. Peter woke up and squinted his blue eyes shut again as his brother lit another lantern and the fire place. Kaylee moaned in disapproval at this late night call. Her curly blond hair fell out of the bun and into her face as she sat up in bed.

Peter ran his finger through his blond hair as he asked, "What is it, Ed?" Kaylee yawned and closed her brown eyes as she put her head on her husband's sholder.

"There's a new human in Narnia. You, Kaylee and Susan need to talk to her when she wakes up," Edmund said as he sat down on his brother and sister-in-law's bed.

Peter rubbed his neck as he took a deep breath and sighed. "All right. Where is she?"

"In the infermery. JoAnna is finishing bandaging her head wound now and she told me that she be awake in about thirty minutes." He checked his watch. "Actually twenty minutes now buddy. Better hurry."

"All right. We'll be down in a second." Edmund left as Peter tossed the covers off of his body and Kaylee's.

"I still haven't gotten used to this, you know," Kaylee grumbled.

"Used to what?"

"Getting woken up in the middle of the night for a country wide crisis or some Queenly duty," she yawned. "How does Ed stay up to all hours of the night adn not get tired?"

"I don't know but I definatly envy him for it."

Kaylee stretched as Peter threw her the silk purple robe. "What? We're not getting dressed?"

"No time. By the time we change and get down there, she'll already be awake. I want to be there before the girl wakes up."

"How do you know it's a girl?" she asked as she stood up and put on he robe.

"Ed did say 'talk to _her_ when _she _wakes up,"' he quoted putting on his own navy blue robe. "That leads me to believe," he continued, "that this human is in fact a girl."

Kaylee smiled. "You're very observant," she complimented as she kissed him.

"You know it," he said kissing her back. "Now, come on. We have to go." Kaylee nodded and they exited the bedroom together.

--

The pair met Susan, also grumpy from being woken up in the middle of the night, about halfway to their destination. "Why do you think she's here?" the older brunette sister asked.

"I don't know. We should have Edmund do some research of old prophecies. She maybe in one," Kaylee suggested.

"I'll help him as soon as we find out how she got here," Peter told them. They all entered the hospital inside their castle to find Beaver by the teen's bed. JoAnna, the faun, was gone."You found her?" Peter asked.

"Too right," Beaver scowled. "I told her she was in Narnia and she started babbling on about dreams and cracking and someone named Grandma Georgia. It was like she's never seen a talking beaver before."

Peter pondered this for a moment then said, "Thank you, Mr. Beaver. We can handle this from here." The animal nodded and walked out leaing the King and Queens with their newest guest.

"Well, obviously she's not from Narnia or any of the surrounding countries if she was startled by Mr. Beaver. Not to mention she dressed funny," Susan stated.

"She could be from where we were before we came to Narnia. Earth. The poor girl must think she's lost her marbles," Kaylee said turing to face the bed.

"Yeah," Peter agreed.

"So, what do we do?" Susan asked.

"Well, I see two options," Peter said holding up two fingers. "Option number one: we could ask her how she came her and try and persuade her that this _is _all real. Option number two: we could have her thrown in the dungeon and have her beheaded just for tresspassing. However the latter seems a bit extreme." Both girls laughed at the joke.

"I vote for option number one," Kaylee said raising her hand.

"Me too," Susan said.

"Then option number one it is," Peter confirmed. A moan of pain came from the bed of the mystery girl.

"Ow, my head," she grumbled. Opening her eyes she found three faces staring back at her. "Whoa kay, I just had the weirdest dream." She glanced around the large room decorated with lion statues among other things. The three faces staring back at her couldn't be older than she was and that puzzled her. "And I'm still having it. Great..."

"Oh, my," Kaylee said. "It wasn't a dream. This is real and it is happening. It just takes a little while to get used to. What's your name?" she asked.

"Cassie. Cassie Sanders," she said putting a hand on her forehead. "God, this cannot be happening."

"Well, I'm Kaylee and this is my sister-in-law Susan and my husband Peter. How did you get here?"

"Husband?" she asked herself. She shook her head and answered the question. "I tripped and fell as I was running to get out of the rain and when I got up I was in a forest and then that beaver- That beaver was talking. Then I hit my head and I fell and hit my head again. Then I blacked out. And I woke up here."

Peter spoke up for the first time since the girl, Cassie, woke up. "Where are you from?"

"Why?" she said as she slowly sat up.

"It's just a question. You fell into my land so I have a right to know where you came from."

"Your land?" she asked. "You're like twenty, dude."

"I was four years younger when crowned and I guess technically it's not my land. It's Aslan's. I'm just taking care of it. Anyway, where are you from?"

"Dallas, Texas," she asnswered. "Who's Aslan?"

They ingnored this question as Susan said, "Texas, as in America?"

"Well, duh."

"That explains the strange clothes and accent."

"I thought I looked cute today!" she objected. "And I'm not the one with the accent, you are. Look, I gotta get home, my mom is going to kill me once she finds out I ditched class."

"No," Peter said. "You were brought here for a reason and until I know what that reason is, you stay here at the castle. Susan," he said to his sister, "please find a room for our guest." He walked out of the room leaving Susan, Kaylee, and Cassie alone.

"He has switched into 'king' mode," Kaylee said. "I wish he could tell me how he does that so quickly." Susan chuckled and nodded in agreement. "You shoud go and find a room for Cassie." The brunette walked out of the room.

"That just leaves you and me," Kaylee said to the younger girl.

"So, this is all real?" she asked. Kaylee nodded. "That dude who just walked out, Peter I think his name is, is he always so…" She searched for the right word.

"Controling?" she finished. "Only when he's being a king. When he's acting as a husband or a brother or a friend…not so much. He's a really nice guy once you get to know him. Susan'll be back in a few minutes and she'll get you your room."

"Who's Aslan?" she asked again. "No one really told me."

"The Great Lion. He's the one who made all of Narnia. He defeated the White Witch with our help of course. He's amazing and I hope you have a chance to meet him."

"Ah. A lion. I guess that answers my next question."

"And what question might that be?"

"What's up with all the lion decorations?"

Kaylee smiled. "You do know the answer to that one already. Anything else I can help you with?"

"Are there any more of you guys?"

"Yeah. You've already met King Peter the Magnificent and Queen Susan the Gentle. The boy who brought ou back was King Edmund the Just, but you haven't seen him yet because you were out cold when he brought you in. And then there's Queen Lucy the Valiant. She's the youngest. Although everyone will probably insist you call them by their name and not 'your majesty' or things like that. They even do that with the staff."

"Are they all related?"

"Yeah. Peter's the oldest at twenty. Then there's Susan at eighteen. Then Edmund at sixteen. And finally Lucy at thirteen."

"Where do you fit in?"

"I came here to keep them all on track on what they were supposed to be doing. During the proccess Peter and I fell in love and we married after he was corrinated four years ago."

"Wow. That's awesome. I never had a boyfriend before. I've never even liked a boy. But, whatever. I got my whole life ahead of me. No need to fall in love now. And BTW, you made a good choice with Peter. He seems like a really great guy."

"Thanks. And what does BTW mean?"

"Texting abbreviation for 'by the way'."

"Texting?"

"Yeah. You know with your cell phone?"

"Cell phone?"

"Come on. You have to know what a cell phone is. What are you? From the 1940's?" she joked.

"Actually I am," Kaylee said all too seriously.

"What? But that's impossible."

"Why?"

"Because I'm from 2008."

"The future? That is impossible."

"No kidding. Just when I thought things couldn't get any stranger…"

--

A/N: I know she hasn't met Edmund and Lucy yet, but that is definatly coming in the next chapter. Happy waiting!


	2. Love at First Sight

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Narnia you recognize.

A/N: …Wow. I'v got nothing to say…Weird…

--

"So," Peter said pacing his room, "what you're telling me is Cassie is from the future? That can't be possible."

"Well, yes. That is what i'm telling you," Kaylee said after just informing him of what their new guest had just told her. Susan had just taken her to her new room in the castle she would be staying at. "And, I've been thinking about how that's possible. I remember Aslan saying that time works differently in Narnia then it does in our other world. Even if we've only been here four years it may have been eighty years back home."

Peter pondered this for a few minutes then said, "This just might be possible."

"Yeah, it might." Kaylee yawned as she sat down and her eyes drooped.

"Sweety, go to bed. You're exhasted," Peter insisted

"What about you?" She yawned again.

"I have to take care of a few more things. I'll be in shortly," he said getting ready to walk out of the room.

"You're going to kill yourself one day," she warned.

"How's that?"

"By not getting enough sleep." She came up and kissed him lightly. "Please don't stay up too late, okay?"

"I won't. Go to bed." He gave her a small smile and nodded towards the bed. She smiled back and got under ther covers. Peter douced the lamps and fire place before he walked out and whispered, "I love you."

--

Susan and Cassie were wandering slowly towards her new room. They were rounding a corner when someone slammed into Cassie sending her to the ground. "Edmund!" Susan yelled upon seeing her younder brother stumble.

"Sorry. I'm so sorry. Here let me help you up," he stuttered holding out his hand for Cassie to grab.

She shook her hair out of her face and saw Edmund looking down at her with concern. "No, it's okay. It was an accident," she managed to say. When he grabbed her hand a shiver went up her spine.

"You're okay then?" he asked pulling her to her feet.

"Yeah," she forced herself to say. _What's wrong with me? Why can't I talk to him? _she thought.

"Good. Well, then I'll just…go," he said turning around. As he turned facing the other direction his eyes widened. _It's never that hard to talk to anyone. _he though. _I wonder if she saw me blush. _

"Edmund!" Susan said. "Peter needs your help."

"Oh, Sue. Peter always needs my help," he said regaining his composer. "He just never wants to admit it. What is it he needs help with?"

"I'm not sure so why don't you go and ask him," she said as she turned to walk away.

"I would if I knew where he was!" Edmund said sarcastically.

"I think he and Kaylee are in their room."

"Cool. Sorry again for knocking you down… Sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"C-Cassie. I'm Cassie. And that's okay. Really."

"Good. See you around. And, Sue, youshould tell Lucy about this in the morning before she finds out herself. If you don't… I don't really want to know what she'll do." And he walked away.

"Is he always like that?"

"Unfortunatly, yes. But you get used to it."

"I think its kinda…" Susan gave her a weird look. "…weird. Pssh. Yeah. So let's go." She said covering up. Susan somehow didn't believe that's how she really felt but didn't push the young girl.

As they arrived, Susan said, "Well, here we are." She pointed to the door to her right. "Now, if you have any trouble finding something in the middle of the night, your best bets are probably Lucy, who is just down the hall and to the right and Edmund, who's just three doors down." She pointed in the general direction of each room. "If, you're in dire need, Peter and Kaylee's room is the next closest at just across the courtyard," she said as she pointed across the way. Cassie hadn't noticed before, but the wall facing her room was made entirly of glass and you could see directly across from where they were satnding. On the ground floor there was a beautiful open sitting area. "But, it's confusing trying to get there because you can't just go across. You have to go down one flight of stairs, down a hall, turn right, turn left, go up a flight of stairs and go down another hallway." She rattled this off very fast and Cassie could hardly keep up. "It's just a hastle getting there."

Cassie chuckled. "Hastle in the castle."

Susan giggled and agreed. "Anyway, my room is across the castle next to the throne and ballroom. Um, other places you might want to know are the library, which is just down the corridor, the kitchen is just below us and the dining room is right next to that. Also, another thing you might want to know is some door ways and staircases lead to no where just to confuse intruders if they get in. And some doors are locked and they're locked for a reason so don't go exploring them. They may have a prisoner or something that may cause you bodily harm. It's confusing and you may get lost a few times but you'll get the hang of it. Got all of that?"

"Lucy's room is down the hall and to the right. Edmund's is down there. Peter and Kaylee's is across the courtyard which is hard to get to. Yours is across the castle next to the ball and throne room. Kitchen and dining room are below us. Library is down there. Don't open locked doors. I may get lost but I'll get the hang of it. Got it."

"Good. That means I don't have to repeat myself. Good night."

"Night. And thanks." Susan smiled at the girl and walked away leaving her to her thoughts.

--

"Hey, Pete," Edmund said from behind the door.

Peter gave a small jump as he said, "Please don't do that. You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Kind of what I was counting on. Anyway, I met Susan in the hall a couple of minutes ago and she told me you needed me to do something."

"Actually yes. I need you to do some research and see if you can find a prophecy to do with a Daughter of Eve."

"Ah, Pete. You know research is my specialty. I'll have information for you by the time the week's out."

"Good. And, thanks Ed."

"Sure thing. What are you still doing up?" he asked.

Peter gave an involentary groan and said, "I have a meeting with the Council in ten minutes."

Edmund winced. "Tonight? She hasn't been here two hours! "

"Well, what else was I supposed to tell them?"

"Well you could try 'I'm tired and we can do this in the morning.'" Peter raised his eyebrows as Edmund realized what he had just said. "Never mind. You can't do that with them, can you?"

"No. And I mean, I don't have anything against the poor girl. Its just, this is causing so many uneeded problems. And me being the High King, I have to handle them all." He shook his head. "And they are just going to make this headache I'm getting worse. I have to remember to ask JoAnna what I can do for a headache."

"Well, good luck Pete. You're going to need it."

"Thank you Edmund," Peter said sarcastically. Edmund laughed as he walked towards the library.

--

"King Peter, what is going on?" a faun said.

"We have a right to know!" a centaur shouted.

"Why is she here?" a dwarf demanded.

"Everyone! Everyone, please! Stop shouting! I will explain everything, if you all just calm down!" Peter yelled over the crowd of the Council. As it all settled he stated, "Now, a new Daughter of Eve has dropped into Narnia from my old world. I don't know what she's doing here but I can tell you that we are doing everything we can to figure it out."

"We want answers!" someone in the Council yelled and an uproar followed. Peter rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to ignore the pain creeping up in his skull. He was sitting at the head of a table filled with all the creatures of Narnia who made up the Royal Council.

"We should talk to her!" a badger suggested. This was followed by scores of 'Yes!' and 'Let us talk to her!'

"No," Peter said firmly. "I will not subject her to an interagation."

"Why?" someone objected.

"For one, you all will crucify her here! And two, all of this will overwhelm her. She comes from a world where that don't have any talking beasts or centaurs or fauns or dwarfs. She would get tounge-tied and not be able to tell you anything. I will see what I can do when she adjusts but until then you are all out of luck." The Council began shouting their objections again and Peter was finished with the lack of cooperation. "You will get your chance to talk to her but until then, you're going to have to deal with my decision." And he walked out of the crouded room as all began yelling again.

--

A/N: Okay, so I've finished this chapter where she meets Edmund! Yay! Review! Please! I need some feedback here!


	3. The Truth

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.

A/N: Still nothing except… REVIEW!!!!!

--

Cassie tossed and turned for three hours before giving up trying to fall asleep. Don't get her wrong, the bed was amazingly confortable and the room was imaccualte but she just couldn't sleep with the thoughts about everything that had happened swimming in her head.

Leaping out from under the covers, she searched around in the dark until she found a robe to put over her new Narnian night gown. It was laying there on the chair in the corner of the blue painted room. She grabbed it and felt her way to the door of her new bedroom. Finally finding the door knob she turned it and walked silently out of the room into the corridor but not before she knocked down several chairs in her room. "I think I'll go to the library. Books always put me to sleep."

She tip-toed down the hallway, not wanting to wake anyone else up. The fire from the pillars illuminated her path to the library. Little did she know, someone was already there, hard at work.

--

Edmund had been pouring over books for three hours. He had a kink in his neck and his back was stiff as a board. As he stood and stretched, he let out a long moan of pleasure. He stacked up his books as he was going to turn in for the night. The Council would've wanted answers as soon as posible, but unlike his brother, he was able to tell people to stick it. And he was very proud of this talent. "Oh, sorry," someone said from the large doorway. "I didn't know anyone else was in here."

Edmund turned around to find Cassie in a night gown and robe standing barefoot by the library's door. "No, that's okay. I was actually just leaving. You know, to get a fresh start in the morning." Edmund stood up too quickly and knocked the books from the table onto the floor. He blushed but bent down to pick up the fallen books to hide it.

"Wow. I think you have worse luck than I do," she chuckled while rushing over to help him. While reaching for the final book, their hands brushed up against each other. Both quickly pulled their hands away and blushed. "Sorry. Um…" she picked up the last book and handed it to him, "here you go."

Edmund gave a nervous chuckle and said, "Thanks," as he took it. He stood up first with all the books in is hand and set them down on the nearby table. Cassie followed by getting up off the carpeted floor. Suddenly, it hit the boy. "What are you doing up at this hour?"

"Oh, um, well I couldn't really sleep with all that's gone on. Falling into a new world can sort of do that to you. Books and reading tend to make me tired so I figured you know, I'd come down here and give it a shot." She paused for a minute landing them in an awkward silence. "I just didn't expect anyone else to be here."

Edmund laughed. "Yeah, I'm not ususally here this late but, Peter asked me and I always do what I can to over shadow him. It normally doesn't work, but its better than not trying." Cassie smiled. Edmund noticed just how beautiful her smile was. It lit up her features, especially her eyes. They were a green he had never seen before and there was a sparkle in them when she laughed. _Whoa, _he thought. _Slow down. What are you thinking? You've never looked at a girl's face like that before. Come to think of it, you've never thought anything like that about anyone before. But whenever I see her butterflies erupt in my stomach. What is going on?_ "Well, I should go," he said. "I have to be up early in the morning. We have some things to do."

"Yeah, yeah," Cassie agreed. "Its late. Sorry I disturbed you, Your Majesty."

"Please, call me Edmund. Or Ed. It doesn't matter as long as its not like Anna or something." Cassie laughed and more chills went up his spine. "Good night, Cassie."

"Good night, Edmund." He smiled at her and walked out. "Oh, my God," she whispered to herself as soon as he was out of hear shot. She sank into the nearest chair and put a hand on her forehead. "What am I doing, flirting with a King? That's so wrong." _But he's so cute, _her internal voice argued. "No, I can't. He probably doesn't like me anyway." _But did you see the way he was looking at you? He was checking you out! And he was trying to make you laugh! Talk about flirting! _"No, no, no. It was just his personality. He wasn't flirting." Cassie was trying hard to convince herself she wasn't falling for the Just King. Trying but failing. She put her head down on the table and sighed angerly. "What am I going to do?"

--

Edmund literally ran to his room. As soon as he slammed the door shut, he lit the lamps and walked onto his balcony in need of fresh air. He took several deep breaths but that feeling he had didn't seem to want to go away. Wiping his sweaty palms on his trousers, he thought what this could mean. "This is…mad. I've never even looked at a girl like that. What's special about her?" he asked the air. "I'm not falling for her. I'm just not." He groaned. "Who am I kidding? I'm in denial. I should talk to Kaylee. She knows about this kind of stuff. Peter does too, but I am not talking to him. He'll just say I'm not aloud to do it or something stupid. Kaylee is the right choice." Edmund finally decided what to do and he was going to talk to her tomorrow, before the feelings got more intense.

He layed down on his bed and tried to find sleep.

--

"Cassie," someone whispered. "Cassie? Wake up." The girl moaned and lifted her head up off the desk. Opening her eyes she found Edmund standing over her. "Books really do put you to sleep, don't they?" he said with a smirk.

"Yeah," she laughed trying to hide her blush at his lingering hand on her back. "Yeah, they do. What time is it?"

"Its uh," he glanced at his watch and his eyes widened. "9:10, and I'm late. Sorry to wake you and run but, I have to go to the throne room now. Um, you can just go down to the kitchen and say I told them to feed you. See you later." And he ran out.

"Thanks!" she called. She smiled to herself. _He actually made it a point to come and see if I was still here. That's different. _The growling of her stomach alerted her to the fact that she was starving and decided to take Edmund up on his offer. She walked down to the kitchen and true to what Susan said, she got lost a few times but found her way anyway.

--

Edmund dashed down the halls as fast as he could, knowing Peter would be angry at his tardiness. He rounded the corner to the throne room to find Kaylee at her normal post at the entrance to greet the incoming subjects. Out of breath he panted, "What did I miss?"

"Well, its about time you showed up," she said to her brother-in-law. "Where have you been?"

"Slept in late," he lied. "So…?"

"Well, Peter's distracted and basically just nods and says 'okay'. Apparently the Council wants to talk to Cassie and he told them to wait and now he's wondering if that really was a good idea."

"Well, of course it was! They'll scare her to death!" Edmund objected.

"That's exactly what he thought which is why he said no. Susan is taking care of business elsewhere and Lucy is the only one really solving their problems. She's been getting increasingly annoyed with Peter and a few moments ago she told him she was pregnant and getting married tomorrow."

"Is she?"

"No, she just said that to get Peter's attention."

"Did it work?"

"No, he told her that was nice and she rolled her eyes and proceeded to continue with the people. You should help her because if you don't, she is going to be in a bad mood all day."

"Okay."

"Hey Edmund?" He looked back at her. "When you get finished, you're going to tell me why you're really late. All right?" He sighed knwoing she was right so he nodded. "Good. Now go on."

--

"Edmund!" Kaylee called with a sing-song voice. "Walk with me." He reluctantly walked over and sighed. "Now," she said when they were a safe distance away, "why were you late?"

"I…Well, it started when I saw Cassie in the library last night while I was doing research and I knocked my books over and she helped me pick them up and she told me books help her sleep and I lost track of time when I was in my room and when I went back to the library, she was sleeping and I woke her up and when she finally asked what time it was I realized I was late so I ran here," he rattled off.

Kaylee was silent for a moment pondering what Edmund had said. "Let me guess. You like this girl, don't you?" Edmund gave a small admititory whimper. "Okay, and you told me because you don't know if anyone else will understand." Edmund nodded again. By this time they were out in the courtyard surrounded by yellowing trees and leaves crunching underneath their feet. "What do you want me to tell you?"

"Well, what should I do? I don't know if she likes me back. And the problem with that is, every time we touch I get this tingling sensation throughout my body and when she looks at me or smiles, I can't keep my eyes off of her. Every time i feel her presence I get butterflies in my stomach like I'm nervous or something."

"The best thing to do, is not to ignore it like I did with Peter for so long. If you just tell her, she may feel the same way. What I've noticed is that when you like someone, you tend to get tunnel vision and don't notice the signs that the particular person likes you back. If you tell her, you get rid of that tunnel vision." Edmund swallowed hard and nodded nervously. "I'll even help get you two alone. _Without _letting anyone else know what I'm doing." Edmund gave a greatful smile and Kaylee chuckled. "I know you don't really understand what's happening, but that's okay. Just go with the flow."

"I will. Thanks Kaylee." Kaylee smiled and walked back to the castle leaving Edmund alone to his thoughts.

--

Cassie was walking out of the dining room after having a full breakfast. Lucy was walking down the same hall to get things ready for lunch in a few hours. "Oh, hey! You're Cassie right?" she asked.

"Yeah, I am. And you must be…Lucy?" The young girl nodded eagerly. "Cool beans. Nice to meet you kid."

"It's nice to meet you too. Would you like me to give you a tour of the castle? It might help you get around easier," Lucy offered with a grin.

"Sure. That'd be cool."

"Wonderful. Let me just check in this single thing and I'll take all around, all right?" Cassie nodded. Now that she had met all of them, she saw that they all really were a close knit family. They all were similar but in their own ways different. _I wish I had that. _She thought. Her parents had divorced before they could have another kid and by living with her father, who never dated, she didn't have any sibblings. She didn't have many friends either. She was a loner girl but sometimes she wished she had the comfort of a close family. When Lucy returned she grabbed the older girl's hand and led her off to another part of the castle chatting wildly.

--

Two days later, Edmund rushed into a meeting Peter was having with the Council yelling, "Peter I think I've found it! I think I found what we've been looking for!"

"Well let's hear it then!" Peter said with a smile. Edmund grinned and started.

--

A/N: Mwhahahaha! A cliff hanger! I'm so evil! Actually, I have to come up with a prophecy first so if anyone has any ideas, I may need a bit of help. So…….REVIEW and place your ideas in the review. (if you have any…*hint* *hint*)


	4. The Prophecy

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Don't sue 'cause I have no money.

--

"So, here it goes," Edmund said with a rather large book in his hands. "_Jadis will return when the fourth winter falls. A Daughter of Eve will defeat her lest Narnia be enslaved forever," _he read aloud.

"That doesn't rhyme," Peter pointed out.

"Well that's not the point, Peter."

"Then what does that mean? 'When the fourth winter falls'?"

"I think it means that the four winter of our rule. Which is this winter."

"And Jadis will return. The White Witch is coming back and Cassie has to defeat her or all of Narnia will be enslaved by her forever," Peter said with a grim expression. "How long until winter starts?" he asked his brother.

"A month. Exactly," Edmund replied.

"That's not very long," he said pointing out the obvious. "She'll have to start training as soon as possible." Edmund nodded and walked out of the meeting. The Council then began to argue loudly. Grabbing their attention Peter said, "I know that was a lot to hear. You have to understand I'm taking all the necssecsary steps to help our newest hero out. Although I cannot do my job with the constant meetings you call. Until I am ready there will be no other meetings." An uproar followed this announcement but Peter simply walked out. _I am done being pushed around by these people. No more._ he thought as he walked down the hallway to his bedroom.

Opening the door to his bedroom he found his wife fast asleep on the floor by the fire with a book lying next to her. He smiled to himself as he tip-toed over to her, careful not to wake her. Gently picking her up, he brought her to the bed and set her down. After he douced the lamps he climed into bed next to Kaylee and fell asleep before his head could hit the pillow.

--

Edmund dashed out of the Council meeting and to Cassie's room. He kncoked loudly on the door until she answered. "What's got you so worked up?"

"I figured out why you're here," he rushed. She ushered him into her room and as he began telling her that she had to defeat the White Witch when she returned.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Who the heck is the White Witch?" Edmund quickly explained who she was and what she had done. "So," she said slowly, "I have to kill this psycho Witch chick who like ruled Narnia for a hundred years. She's coming back in a month and I have to be the one to stop her." The boy nodded. "No pressure right." She sat in silence for a moment then said, " I can't do this. I just can't. I cannot save a country. I can barley save myself from getting beat up at lunch! How the hell am I supposed to save all of you? I'm sorry. I just-" she shook her head and ran out of the room.

Edmund followed her while yelling "Cassie! Cassie! Cassie, please just listen to me."

"What else could you possible tell me that would help me change my mind?" Cassie screamed. It echoed in the high-ceilinged corridor.

"I know that you must be scared. I was too when I found out. It terrified me out of my mind to know that we had to save a country."

"That is so not helping." Seeing Cassie getting ready to turn and walk away, Edmund grabbed her wrist and spun her around.

"The point is that Aslan knows what he is doing. He obviously brought you here and knew that you could do what he intened. He wouldn't have brought you here if he thought you would fail." Cassie began shaking her head again so Edmund said, "We can't bring her down without you. If you back out, we'll all die." He stared at her with big brown puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, you're going to use the puppy dog face and guilt trip, huh?" She looked at him again. "I can't say no to that. When does my training start?" Edmund smiled and Cassie felt a flutter in her stomach at the sight of it.

"Tomorrow is my guess," Edmund replied.

"Will you be teaching me?" she offered. _Oh, my God, why did I just say that? _she thought. Suddenly she became aware of Edmund's hand still on her wrist. Obviouly he noticed it too because after she said this he pulled his hand away.

Edmund cleared his throat out of surprise. "Well, I-I don't really know. I, um, I guess I could talk to Peter if you really wanted me to," Edmund stuttered, trying to hold back his blush.

"That would, um, be nice," Cassie said looking down.

"Okay, so I'll do that. Um, so I guess Good night."

"Yeah, 'Night Edmund."

"Good night Cassie." Cassie turned to walk back towards her room and bite her lip trying to decide whether or not to do something. Whirling around she gave a quick hug. Both felt a surge of attraction go throughout their bodies.

"Sorry. I didn't know if that was-"

"No. That's okay. It's fine," Edmund smiled. Cassie smiled back and turned to go back to her room for the second time that night and this time no one stopped her.

Edmund watched as she briskly walked back to her room pondering the possibility that Kaylee was right.

--

"Edmund! Edmund! Wake up! Wake up!" Lucy shouted as she jumped on her older brother's bed.

"What? What? What?" Edmund said, annoyed at his little sister.

Lucy looked excited as she exclaimed, "Aslan's back! And he wants to talk to you! Come on! Come on! You have to get up!"

Edmund groaned. The last time Aslan wanted to talk to him was when he scolded him after being resued from the White Witch. Well, he didn't really scold him. He had asked what had happened and told Edmund it was wrong what he did but he didn't blame him. Aslan had a way of being understanding but stern as well. Edmund didn't understand it. However he did not want to keep the Great Lion waiting.

Edmund slowly walked into the room where Aslan lay waiting. "King Edmund, Son of Adam. I have some things I wish to discuss with you," he announced.

"I kind of figured that." Aslan chuckled with his deep voice reverberating off the walls. "What do you need to talk to me about?"

"About the prophecy you found. It was indeed the right one," the Lion confirmed.

"And Cassie is the Daughter of Eve." It wasn't really a question but Alsan nodded anyway. "So what is there to talk about?"

"There is a part of the prophecy that was not printed."

"Really?" Edmund said suddenly interested. "Well, what is it?"

"_Peace to Narnia Eve's Daughter brings, while holding the heart of one of the Kings_," he recited from memory.

"Well, the first part I get but what does the second part mean?" Edmund said nervously.

"One of the Kings of Narnia will fall in love with her and I have reason to believe that the King is you."

--

A/N: So here's the end of this chapter. I figured it out so its all good. Hope you liked. Please review!!! Sorry its a little shorter than usual ubt I've been having some writer's block so I don't really know what else to add.


	5. Have Faith

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not stand to make a profit off of this story.

A/N: Sorry for the long update. My life's been pretty crazy right now and I don't know when I'll get a chance to update after this chapter as well. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy! This has some bonding between Cassie and Edmund.

--

Edmund stood there in shock. "Aslan, I don't understand," he told the Lion.

"You will," Aslan replied.

"But how can I fall in love with someone, if I don't even know what love is. I'm a teenager! I've never been on a date before let alone fallen in love with someone!"

"You will understand in time," Aslan repeated.

"I wish you would stop saying that." He paused for a moment and considered what he was going to say next. "Is that why you come here?" Edmund asked. "To tell me this? When Peter finds out he'll have a cow!"

"I will not tell Peter. This does not concern him. And yes this is why I am here. However, I cannot stay to help with the war. That will be up to you and Cassie alone."

"But, you killed her last time!"

"Things never happen the same way twice. If you and Cassie do not find a way, no one will."

"How can _we_ possibly kill her this time?"

"I have no doubt that you will succeed. You just have to trust in yourself, young one. You do this and you will prevail and bring peace to Narnia."

"Must you go?" Edmund asked as the Lion proceeded to walk from the room.

"Yes. I have important business to attend to. Do not underestimate your own abilites," was his last piece of advise before he left Edmund standing there alone. How were they ever going to win without Aslan?

--

Cassie's training had take all day every day for the past seven days. Edmund barely had time to see her let alone talk to her. Except at meal times, the only time he saw her was when he would walk through the training ground to attend to other business.

Late one night Edmund was working in the library and he saw Cassie sneak out from her room and walk to the exit to the gardens. Curious about what she was doing, he followed her. As he walked into the cool fall night air he spotted Cassie lying in the middle of the grass looking up.

He meandered over and looked down at her. "What are you doing?" he asked with a hint of a smile on his face.

"Looking at the stars," she replied.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked.

"Knock yourself out." Edmund dropped down beside her. "You know," she said quietly, "my dad and I used to do this all the time. I guess you could say it was our bonding time. But we sort of stopped after Mom left."

"What happened?"

"Her and my dad just didn't seem to get along anymore and they split up and she left." Even quieter she said, "I haven't seen her since." A hand of comfort enclosed hers and she turned her head to face him. "Do you believe that everything happens for a reason?"

"I believe that things don't just happen," Edmund replied slowly. "I don't know whether or not to believe that all things have a purpose."

"That was an ambigous answer," she told him. "You royalty guys have a knack for doing that kind of stuff." Edmund chuckled. "I don't get stars like this back at home," she said returning to staring at the stars.

"Why?"

"Too many lights. You can never see them." Sitting up she looked over at Edmund. "Am I really the one who has to stop her?"

Edmund sat up slowly as well and looked her in the eye. "I think so. Alsan talked to me about it a few days ago. He said that we have to stop her. Or else no one will."

"No pressure," she said sarcastically. Biting her bottom lip, she turned to try and stop her tears from forming.

He put his hand on her cheek. "Why are you crying?"

"Its just…I hold the fate of an entire country in my hands and if I can't do this, then you all die and it's just so overwhelming," she explained. Not being able to hold in her tears she cried and Edmund let her. He knew what it was like to want to cry out your frustration. He had that same feeling when he and Kaylee were kidnapped by the Witch. However much he wanted to, he couldn't under the circumstances which is exactly why he didn't tell Cassie to stop. Instead, he held her and rubbed circles around her back. "Thanks," she said when she finished.

"Your welcome." They sat in silence until Edmund suggested they go inside and get some sleep. Cassie agreed and both went to bed.

--

Peter stood at the window overlooking the gardens. He always came in here to relax and think. After about twenty minutes he saw Cassie walk out and lie down on the grass with Edmund not far behind.

He stood there observing them for as long as they were out there. They had a conversation and obviously it made Cassie upset as she started to cry. Edmund consoled her and Peter had a bad feeling in his stomach.

"Peter?" Kaylee asked.

"How did you know I was here?" he asked not even having to look around.

"You always come here when you have to think." She walked over to look at what Peter was staring at. "Do you always spy on your little brother?"

"I was here first!" he told her defensivly.

"That may be, but when he came 'round, you should have left." Peter didn't take his eyes off his brother and their guest. "He fancies that girl, you know."

"I kind of figured that."

"How?"

"That's the way I look at you."

"Peter, he's sixteen," Kaylee started.

"Exactly!" Peter responded. "He's way too young to be in a relationship."

"Peter, unless you've forgotten, that's how old you were when you fell for me."

Her husband closed his eyes in realization. "You're right. It just seems so much younger because it's him."

"He's a big boy. He knows how to take care of himself."

"I find that highly debatable considering what he got himself and you into four years ago."

"Peter, that was so long ago. He's grown. He's developed. He knows what he's doing now." Peter didn't respond. "Come back to bed when you're finished spying," she spat obviously displeased. "And don't interfere." Peter kept his attention on the scene before him.

--

A/N: Sorry for the very long wait! I haven't forgotten this story, so don't worry. I will keep writing, I just don't know when I'll be able to. School is so busy right now and I have so many things I have to do. But don't worry! I will get to it! :D Review!


	6. True Love's Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Don't sue me.

A/N: Sorry it took so long for an update. I've been really busy lately. Please don't think I've forgotten about this story because I haven't!!! Now to get on with it.

--

The date of he Witch's return was getting closer and closer and Cassie was getting more nervous by the day. She would spend less and less time sleeping and more and more time worrying about what was going to happen. Edmund was constantly trying to ease that worry but was doing a lousy job. Not to mention he didn't get any time to talk to her alone because it seemed like Peter was stalking him. Every time he'd get her alone Peter would come in and take him away for something else. He had the distinct feeling that Peter had found out about the second part of the prophecy and didn't approve. Big baby.

It was a week before winter was supposed to fall and Edmund and Cassie were outside going through sword drills. Over the weeks, she had gotten quite good and what would normally take a year to learn, they crammed into a few weeks. "Now, block!" he yelled. "Good." The clanging continued until the familiar sound of sword against stone rang out and Cassie stood above Emdund who was on the floor unarmed. Both were breathing heavily and Edmund had a smile on his face. "Well done," he sighed. "Very well done."

"Thank you," she sighed back, helping him up. Peter stood a few yards away watching them.

"Peter," Kaylee said coming up behind him.

"What?" he asked gruffly.

"You're spying," she pointed out.

"Am not," he argued.

"Are too and you know it." After a moment's pause she said, "He really isn't a kid anymore. You need to let him grow up." Peter didn't have a response for this and just stood there. "Please. Let them be for now. I need you to come in anyway."

Peter reluctantly tore his eyes away from the two younger ones and went inside with Kaylee close behind. Just before she went inisde, she turned to face Edmund. They made eye contact and he mouthed 'Thank you.' All she had to do was nod with a smile and walk back inside.

"You're getting better," Edmund told Cassie, who hadn't notice the silent exchange.

"Thanks," she said with a smile. An awkward silence followed and both stood there eyes down. "So…" she said trying to fill it.

"You want to take a break?" Edmund asked. _Dear Aslan, how am I going to do this? _he thought.

"Sure," she replied calmly setting her sword down but was thinking _Oh, my God! What do I do? Ahhh!!!_ The training ground now seemed strangley empty and both seemed a little tense. "So…" she said again.

"Nervous?" he asked, knowing very the answer to that question.

She let out a sigh and said weakly, "You could say that."

"Missing home?" he asked again.

"Strangly," she answered, "no. I don't know why but this just seems to feel more like home than 'home' ever did."

"You know," he replied, "that's exactly how I felt."

"I have more friends here and amazing people and-" she stopped herself from saying 'you'.

"And what?" Edmund asked.

"Just… everything," she covered.

"Yeah," he agreed. "You know, since you've been here, I feel like I have someone I can really trust completely for the first time in a long while."

"Really? Me too. I've never told anybody about what I used to do with my dad until I told you, so count your blessings." Edmund chuckled lightly and accidentally brushed up against her arm. Her stomach almost jumped right into her throat at the small touch. Biting her lip, she inched closer to him trying to do it without him noticing.

Unfortunatly for her, he did and looked over. "There's something I need to…" he trailed off as he turned towards her. His hand brushed against her cheek and both leaned in slowly. This kiss started soft and small but got deeper as each got more comfortable.

Edmund was the first to pull away and he smiled. Cassie grinned as she said, "Wow."

"You can say that again," Edmund whispered.

"Wow." He chuckled and kissed her again.

--

There was two days to go before winter fell and Cassie was no longer sleeping at all. Her training was getting down to the knitty-gritty and she hardly had time to think about the blossoming realtionship between her and Edmund or any of her other issues.

Orieus rode into the dining room where all the royals and Cassie were having a very quiet dinner and shouted, "There was an attack in the Eastern Wood, Your Majesties."

"Now?" Edmund asked.

"It's too early!" Lucy shouted.

"We should still have two days!" Susan interjected.

Peter, on the other hand, composed himself quickly and said, "Prepare the troops. We ride out to Berunda tonight."

"Why Berunda?" Kaylee asked.

"Because I'm sure she'll go back there," Peter said walking out. "Get everyone ready!" he shouted just before he was out of earshot. The rest of the group dissapated and each went to prepare the best they could. The only one who didn't even get up was Cassie.

No one had seen her pale at the sound of the guard's words. No one had noticed her sit there with eyes wide at the prospect of riding into battle tonight. No one, that is, except Edmund. "Cassie?" he asked approaching her. "Cassie, are you all right?" She gave a small whimper and he kneeled in front of her. "Everything is going to fine. You'll do fine. Just remember everything we've all taught you and it'll all be okay." She nodded and he gave a small reassuring smile.

Before he could get up she launched into his arms and hugged him tight. "Please promise me you're going to be okay," she whispered with tears in her eyes.

"I promise I'm going to be okay," he whispered.

"Ed?" she said.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too," he automatically replied. "Everything is going to be fine. I know it will."

"I believe you." She gave a shakey sigh and small smile.

She walked out, leaving Edmund kneeling on the floor alone. "If only I believed myself," he told himself aloud.

--

A/N: The big battle is coming up next! PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you thought!! :D


	7. I Promise I Won't

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing nothing nothing. *Sighs*

A/N: So I'm almost done with this story! I know. So sad. But don't worry. I'll bring her and Kaylee from my previous story back for Prince Caspian. So here's the battle chapter!

--

"Holy crap on a cracker," Cassie whimpered upon seeing the Witch's army aproach. It was vastly larger than theirs and Cassie was about to pass out.

"It's like Déjà vu," Kaylee whispered.

"Well, just remember we won last time too. They were even bigger then," Peter reminded her.

"But that was with Aslan's help," Edmund said desperatly. All three glanced back to see Susan with the archers go white at the sight of the army. Lucy looked calm but every one of them knew she was amazing at hiding her fear.

The White Witch was now visable and Edmund absent mindedly grabbed his stomach. He felt a terrified hand enclose his and he glanced up to see Cassie who looked as if she was going to puke. He didn't blame her. He felt the same way.

After a few minutes of a tense silence waiting for someone to make a move, the Witch's army charged. That was Edmund and Cassie's cue to leave the front lines and head towards Susan while Kaylee, Peter and Orieus led the attack.

In no time at all chaos ensued. Cassie couldn't tell if they were winning or losing or a combination of the two. Peter and Kaylee soon disappeared into the crowd of soldiers and Edmund couldn't pick them out even if he wanted to. Terrified, he took a slow deep breath as the army got closer and closer. It was soon evident that all the royals and Cassie had to enter the battle.

--

They were losing and badly. The last time Kaylee had seen her husband, one of his arms was almost immobile. She wasn't doing muh better. Her ankle had been twisted and she was trying to keep all her weight onto one foot while fighting. It wasn't working.

"Kaylee!" someone called her. Her head whirled around to see Susan battling a pretty huge Minotaur. He was soon slain and she yelled, "Where's Edmund and Cassie?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen them since they left us at the front lines!" she responded.

"What about Lucy?"

"Over behind the rocks!" she shouted then resumed her own fights with those around her. When Susan looked over to where Lucy was, she could clearly see her little sister defeating everyone in her path. She smiled inwardly at her sister's talent. The girl may be small but she was every bit as capable as Peter was in battle.

--

No matter how many people he took down, more seem to come. All of his backup had either been killed or moved somewhere else. Peter was in a field of enemeies all alone. They'd barley made a dent in the number of oppnents they were up against. Peter was sure his left arm was broken or severly sprained or dislocated because it hurt to move. That was definiatly not a good sign. He hoped the others in his family were okay.

_Aslan, I hope you know what you're doing…_he thought desperatly. _I hope this was part of your plan…_

--

_Left, right, block, dodge…_Cassie thought as she took on three dwarves at once. A yell made her lose focus on what he had been doing and as she turned she saw Edmund running towards the Witch, who was coming at _her! _She watched in horror as he was quickly disarmed and thrown to the floor.

_Oh, no! _she screamed in her head. Defeating the dwarves around her didn't seem so hard when she had somewhere to go. It felt as if it took forever to get to Edmund and everything seemed to move in slow motion. She threw her body in front of Edmund just before the Witch's sword was brought down. Pain shot through her side and she fell to the hard rocky floor letting the sword fly out of her hands.

Cassie was pretty sure she heard Edmund shout but everything seemed fuzzy at the moment. A woman screamed and everything seemed to be at a stand-still. Her breath came in gasps and gulps and even those weren't very deep. Her life was slowly slipping out of her grasp even has she tried to hold on. _Help me…_she thought desperatly. _Please, someone…help me…_

--

Edmund stared as the girl he loved was stabed by the woman he hated. _"NO!" _he yelled as he lept for the sword she'd dropped. With a strike as fast as lightning, he plunged the sword deep into the Witch's abdomen. The elegant lady dressed in all black let out a bloodcurdling scream as she disintigrated into tiny flecks of ice. The light breeze that day blew the particles everywhere, but Edmund didn't care. His attention was immediately drawn to the 15-year-old on the ground gasping for air.

The Witch's men surrounding Edmund ran as fast as they could out of the battlefield. Their leader was gone. They couldn't win… not anymore. The remaining soldiers either ran or were killed. But Edmund didn't see it.

--

Peter heard the Witch's scream and his eyes traveled over in her direction. He saw ice and when the ice cleared, he saw Edmund holding a limp Cassie in his arms. _No…_All the beings he had been fight fled at the sound of their leader's death. At this point he didn't chase them. He was in pain and someone he cared about needed his help.

--

A horrible scream turned her attention away from the fight at hand. When Lucy turned she saw the Witch was gone but Cassie was on the floor with Edmund kneeling beside her.

With Lucy destracted her opponent ran from the fight, knowing it was over. The young girl dashed from her previous position to her brother and friend's aid.

--

Edmund's face was soaked with his tears. As he held a dying Cassie in his arms he whispered, "Please, you can't die. Please. I need you here. _Please…_" Blood continued to gush from the open wound onto the grass, staining the gorgeous green a deep red.

A weak hand covered in the sticky liquid rose and was placed on his cheek. "I'm sorry," she whispered weakly. "It wasn't your fault." Edmund flashed back to the day when Kaylee almost died due to a bite wound from one of the Witch's wolves. She had said almost the same thing to him. _Why is it everyone I care about gets hurt by her? Isn't it always my fualt because of it? _he thought. He snapped back to reality when the hand dropped to the ground. "No!" he screamed, unaware of the blood her hand left on his face. "Don't leave me! You can't leave me! Wake up! Please, wake up!" he cried.

"Ed," Susan said softly. "Ed, she's gone."

"No!" he denied. "She can't be… She can't be." A hand was placed softly on his sholder.

"Ed," Peter said from behind him with a heavy voice. "I'm sorry… I know you cared about her. I-I'm sorry," he repeated.

Edmund rocked back and forth with Cassie's body in his arms. _Please, Aslan…_he prayed. _You have to give her back to me. Please. I can't do this if she's gone! Let me have her back! _

--

Cassie awoke in a bright room. White walls. White floors. No door. No one else. "Werid..." she said. Her voce echoed in the tiny, empty room. She sighed asking, "Am I in heaven?"

"No," a warm, disembodied voice replied.

She looked around the empty room and asked, "Am I going crazy?"

"Crazy people do not think they are going crazy. They think they are sane. Therefore you are not crazy," the male voice responded.

"Are you my conscience?" he asked, joking.

A light chuckle bounced off the walls surrounding her. "No. I am Aslan," he said as he formed in the room.

"Well, its good to finally meet you," she said standing up. "So where am I?" she asked him.

The lion walked over and said, "You are in The World Between Worlds."

"Do you always speak in riddles?" she said.

He smiled before he elaborated. "This is the space between life and death. It is your choice whether you want to die and cross over to the next life, or continue to live in this one."

Her body dropped to the floor as she slid down the wall in shock. "Well…" she replied after a few seconds silence, "Ain't that a cliché."

"However strange it may seem, this _is_ real. Do you want to live with Edmund, or move on to live with a new family?" Two doors appeared opposite of each other.

From behind the grass green door, she could hear birds twittering and soft singing. From behind the pale yellow, that was oddly calming, Edmund soft voice whispering 'I love you' and 'I'm always here'.

In less than a second she said, "I want to go back."

"Then you shall. Through the door you go," he prompted. The door was heavy but she yanked it open and saw a bright light. Then pain engulfed her followed by a feeling of warmth.

--

Lucy poured a single drop of her cordial into Cassie's mouth. It didn't matter that Susan said it was too late. She had to try. All silently prayed for her to awaken but none more than Edmund. He was practically begging for her to cough, gasp, something!

Seconds passed. Then minutes. Nothing happened. Edmund's tears flowed even more freely now. She _was _gone. He closed his eyes and asked, "Why?"

"Why what?" a raspy voice replied. His eyes shot open and looked down to find Cassie smiling up at him.

"You're alive!" he said dumbfounded.

"I know!" she said back.

He lifted her up and pressed his lips passionatly against hers and she returned the passion. They didn't break apart unitl one of them needed air. "Thank you," he whispered, his forehead against hers.

"Your welcome," she replied softly.

"Don't ever scare me like that again," he said.

"I won't. I promise I won't."

--

A/N: Sorry it took so long!!!! Please don't kill me! Like I said before, I have't forgotten just had waaaayyy too much to do lately. If you're going to blame anyone, blame my English teacher. He really is to blame anyway… ;D So REVIEW!! THANX!


	8. Going Back

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Cassie and Kaylee. Everything else belongs to someone else.

A/N: So this is my last chapter! I know, so sad. I kind of don't want it to end. But I will be doing a sequal so don't worry. You haven't seen the last of Cassie! Or me! :D Enjoy!

_**13 years later…**_

Cassie rode along side her husband and family. Her green eyes reflected the smile she had on her face as the wind whipped around her blowing her hair in all directions. Suddenly, Edmund wasn't next to her anymore. She lightly pulled on the reigns of the horse and he slowed down. Directing with her heels, she turned the horse around to find Edmund saying something to his own horse. She had ridden quite far ahead of them so she couldn't hear what was said, though she did see him laugh after a comment Susan made. Her heart fluttered at the sight and her thoughts drifted to memories of the past thirteen years.

They were the happiest years of her life. Kaylee, Susan, and Lucy had all become her best friends with Peter becoming her annoying older brother. He had been a little reluctant about the relationship but had eventually agreed. Edmund wasn't a kid anymore. Fights weren't common but had happened. The next day, however, they all made up. It wasn't at all like back in her old life. Vivid pictures of that life flashed in her mind and she could remember it like it was yesterday. She remembered her father, all her friends, other family. Would she ever see them again?

When she emerged from her trance, Edmund, Peter, Susan, Lucy, and Kaylee were gone. Only their horses remained. "What the hell?" she whispered, a slight Brittish accent peaking through her normal American one.

"Edmund has gone back to England with the rest of his family," a deep voice said behind her.

Her head whipped around only to find Aslan standing there, his mane shining in the sunlight. Sliding off her horse to stand face to face with the Lion, she asked, "What? Why?"

"His time here has ended for now," Aslan replied, "as has yours. You must return to Texas."

"But I don't want to go," she whispered. "But I guess it won't be the same without Edmund and everyone…" Tears stung her eyes but she blinked them away. She wouldn't cry in front of Aslan.

"You will return to Narnia. When, I cannot say, but you will. I promise you that."

"Will I see Edmund again?" she asked, eyes on the forest floor.

"Yes, that I know," Aslan replied. "Now, close your eyes." Doing as she was told, she slowly closed her green eyes, still trying not to cry.

A cool breeze blew across her face and suddenly she was falling. "Ow!" she shrieked as her chin came into contact with the concrete. "You couldn't have set me down a little lighter?" she called up to the sky. Before she got up she couild swear she heard a soft chuckle float along the breeze. Standing, she shook off the water on her hands and mumbled, "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up."

"I wasn't laughing," a girl said behind her.

Whirlling around she saw another girl behind her, hood up, eyebrows furrowed. "I wasn't- I was just- I-I don't- Well," she stuttered. "I'm just gonna stop talking now so you don't think I'm crazy, although that might already be the case if your quick to judge."

To Cassie's astonishment, the girl giggled. "That's okay. I talk to myself all the time. I don't think it' a bad thing. It's when you argue with yourself and lose that is the problem."

"Right," Cassie replied. "I'm Cassie. You are?"

"Debra, but you can call me Debby," she said brushing back the strands of red heair peaking out from her hood. "I'm new here."

"Just so you know, it never rains like this normally. Usually, it's hot as hell."

"Kind of like Vegas," Debby said.

"Kind of. Is that where you're from?"

"Yep," she replied. "Lovely Las Vegas. No seasons except hot and cold. Ever."

"Not much different here," Cassie shrugged. "Hey, tell me Debby, do you like fanatsy?" All her books were now collected in her arms and they were headed towards the bus stop that bout a block away.

"Heck yes!' she said. "I love those books and movies and stuff. It's freakin' amazing!" she replied.

"Well, what if I gave you a decription of a place? Would you be able to imagine it?"

"Sure. Go for it."

"Well, there's this place. It's called Narnia. It's got rolling grasslands as far as the eye can see where Centaurs race each other. Snow-capped mountains stretch along the border of the land with the occatioal hill popping up. Forests cover some of the land where Fauns and Dryads dance during the warm summer nights, while others are cover with blue ribbins of water where mermaids sing and laugh. Animals talk and it's ruled by a Great Lion named Aslan."

"Wow," Debby whispered breathlessly. "It sounds beautiful."

"It is," Cassie agreed. "You see," she whispered with a smile, "the thing about Narnia is its not just a fantasy or tall tale. It's real...and I've been there."

"Really?" she said facinated.

"You believe me?" Cassie asked surpised. She hadn't expected this response but took it willingly. It was better than being teased or having someone think you're an absolute maniac.

"Yeah. Do you think someone could make that up? And I've always told my mom that these places exist. I just haven't met anyone yet would believed it too."

"Well, that's good. Because it _is_ real."

"Tell me more," she whispered eagerly as they climbed onto the yellow school bus packed with sopping wet children.

"Okay…" Cassie said with a half grin.

--

A/N: Hey guys! I know it was sort of a quick ending but I didn't know what else to do. And I thought if she met someone she could talk about it with, it wouldn't hurt as much. :D So, that's the end of this story and like I said before, I promise I'll be doing a sequal soon with both Cassie and Kaylee from my other story for Prince Caspian. Have fun!!


End file.
